Blog użytkownika:Prychol/Z mojej głowy mały deszcz
Rozdział 2 na wieszchu ciemności Grzebanie w pamięci zawsze było dla Sunset bardzo łatwe.Wystarczyło tylko dotknąć i można było wydobyć praktycznie nawet najbardziej skrywane sekrety,od najgorszych lęków po praktyczniejsze rzeczy jak piny w kartach kredytowych czy kody w sejfach.Może i to było nieetyczne ale z czegoś musiała żyć.Mała też zdolności wpływania na wole danej osoby.Mogła zmuszać innych do czego tylko chciała czasami robiła to etycznie jak gdy pomogła Twilight pokonać Midnight Sparkle czy zmusić złodzieja do skruchy.Potrafiła też zmuszać do samobójstw czy aby inni pracowali dla niej.Nie mniej jednak tu miała twardy orzech do zgryzienia.Wspomnienia sprzed po 16 roku życia Screwy były byzużyteczne.Jej halucynacje zbytnio zabużały obraz.Widziałą ręce wychodzące ze ścian,które ją obmacywały,Widziałą zaburzenia czasoprzestrzenne gdzie raz widzi jak jej rodzina bawi się w najlepsze pijąc jedząc i popuszczając pasa chwile potem mają do niej pretensje że ich opóściła.Dziwnie zniekształeni jak w obrazie ,,Krzyk" oraz wkurzające głosy .Tylko to odkryła.Narzucanie woli nic nie dawało bo głosy były najwidoczniej osobnymi rajonami mózgu.Musiała zrobić coś czego jeszcze nie robiła: -Nic z tego jej umysł jest zbyt -szalony?-spytała Photo -scheziowany-poprawiła neologizmem Screwy -Skomplikowany-dokończyła sunset-Będe musiała wejść jej do umysłu -Nie robisz tego cały czas?-spytałą Raonbow ze zdziwieniem -Nie-odpowiedziało medium-To było tylko powieszchowne teraz muszę wejść do jej umysłu i zmusić Złośliwca aby powiedział gdzie jest ten aparat. Tu przerwał miłą rozmowę dzwonek na lekcje,niepewnie stały nie wiedząc czy zostać czy lepiej nie.Sunset uśmiechneła się zezwalając tym samym aby spokojnie poszły na zajęcia.Propagonistka pomyślała chwile jaki ma teraz przedmiot.Matematyka.Nie żeby nie lubiłą tego przedmiotu.Wręcz go uwielbiałą problem leżał gdzie indziej.Była po prostu za daleko z materiałem.Dalej nawet niż matematyka w Sunwersum (Jako odkrywczyni tego świata ma prawo nazywać go jak chcę).Po prostu nudziła się na zajęciach dlatego niezbyt się na to śpieszyła.Tutaj Sunset skupiła całą swoją uwage dotkneła jej ramienia i weszła do jej głowy w sposób głębszy niż dotychczas aby wejść w głąb jej umysłu. Zrobiła to,dostała się do umysły Screwy.krajobraz nie był zbytnio interesujący,zwyczajna pomarańczowa trawa,zielone trujące niebo i raz na jakiś czas wyrastał jakiś dendryt.Nic ciekawego pomyślała Sunset rozglądając się po tym stepie.Zastanawiało ją od czego zależy wygląd wnętrza umysłu,może to ona sama sobie go wyobrażała w sposób tak oklepany i mało oryginalny?Podrapała się kopytem po głowie i od razu zauważyła coś dziwnego -jestem kucykiem !!!-wykrzykneła protagonistka-W końcu mam normalne ciało a nie jakiejś łysej małpy.Strasznei ją ucieszył powrót do jej ukochanego nieparzysto kopytnego ciała.Co jak co ale ciało shimmerowca w porównaniu do kucyka było dosyć marne.Nawet najsłabszy jednorożec był szybszy sprawniejszy i mądrzejszy niż ten śmieszny gatunek.Sunset chciała znowu skorzystać ze swojego talentu do magii ale nic się nie stało. -Pewnie wyszłam z wprawy-wzruszyła kopytami i dotkneła swojej głowy przezco mało nie dostała zawału -gdzie on jest gdzie mój róg ?! czemu go nie mam?1 Ruda klacz popadła w panikę,utrata rogu to najgorsze co może być dla jednorożca. -sprawdź czy masz skrzydła-powiedział jakiś kobiecy głos -co? Kto mówi-nikogo nie było -sprawdź może chociaż jesteś pegazem-odpowiedział drógi głos.Jak rozkazał tak zrobiła -niestety skrzydeł też nie mam-powiedziała na głos i posmutniała -super teraz jesteś ziemniakiem ,najnudniejszym możliwym gatunkiem.Ale pegazów też karakanów nienawidzę-odezwał się trzeci -mam chociaż walnięcia,wzdęcie poczęcie eee i masz racje chdźmy przed siebie-odezwał się głos czwarty -gdzie wy jesteście odezwijcie się !halo?! W jednej chwili zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał,zdesperowana sunset usiadła na przyjemnie ciepło zimnej(tak to czuła)trawie i starała się zebrać myślii.,,Skąd się wzięły te głosy?Może to z zewnątrz krzyczą do niej dziewczyny,może osoby ze wspomniej Screwy?Ale skąd mogła by wiedzieć o kucykach?jestem nim no to skąd,o skrzydła pewnie się zapytali z ciekawości,ale ,,ziemniak”?Myśałam że to przezwisko stosuję się tylko w Equestrii,mało prawdopodobne żeby od tak to odgadli chociaż kto wie. Muszę iść przed siebie”.Nie wiedziała skąd posiada wiedzę gdzie musi iść po prostu wiedziała czuła to wszystko wydawało się logicznie potwierdzać że musi iść przed siebie,w żadnym innym kierunku.Pamiętała(skąd?) że w innych kierunkach do nikąd nie dojdzie. -Nie ma to jak sobie przemyśleć na spokojnie racja? Idziecie?-nikt jej na to nie odpowiedział,ale nie przejęła się tym zbyt mocno ma w końcu się dowiedzieć gdzie jest ukryta tarapa czy coś w tym guście Wstała otrzepała tyłek oraz kończyny z brudu po czym ruszyła przed siebie, ciesząc się że napiszę kolejną książkę.Odkąt bowiem znajduje się w Sunwersum piszę o wszystkim czego się o tym świecie dowiedziała.Od budowy pierwiastków chemicznych w tym wymiarze aż po układ wszechświata.Miała nadzieje że kiedy( o ile) wróci do ojczyzny to pozostawi po sobie dorobek naukowy godny Starswirla.Dopiekła by też swojej mentorce i udowodniłaby że to ona miała racje w tym sporze. -Będę najsłynniejszą badaczką międzywymiarową-powiedziała zadowolone z siebie -Nie będziesz,czeka Cię tylko dekapitacja-Powiedział nowy głos -Dobra to już jest denerwującę wyłaźcie,co wy mali jacyś jesteście że was nie widać!?-Wykrzyczała. -Zabij się,nic i nikt Cię już nie czeka -Zamknij się!!!-Wściekła zaczeła tupać po trawie chcąc zmiarzdzyć to cholerstwo-To powinno cię na dobre uciszyć -Nic nie czeka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach